


Ann Sisters

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sisters, Sora and Lesly, were raised by the monks of the Eastern Air Temple. Sora was an Airbender, however, her sister was not. They never knew about their parents, and never asked - after all, no children knew who their parents were.That is, until two couples come to claim the girls as their own, accusing the peaceful monks and threatening them. As the plot unfolds, they discover nothing is as it seems...Gifted to a friend of mine, Josy, because I love her :)
Comments: 1





	Ann Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josy1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josy1986/gifts).

Heyyyyy. My name is Nat. I'm weird and nerdy and love Ramen. (I don't know much in the ways of being human or introducing myself, lol.)  
This is my first fanfic on Ao3.. please don't hate me :)  
Oh gosh, guys, here we gooo......

\-------

"Sora! Sora! Sora!" My little sister, Lesly, bounced around the room energetically. Master Jinora, a pretty lady in her mid-20s, shook her head and smiled. She always said we reminded her of herself and her sister.  
"Yes?" I asked the hyper ten-year-old.  
"THE TATTOO CEREMONY IS TODAY!" She screamed.  
I winced. My sister may not be an airbender, but she may be a soundbender.  
Her red hair flew around her as she said, only slightly quieter, "I think Renzo's getting his! And Jessa! And Maylee! And Gyatso!"  
"Yes, they're all in the graduating class," I said. "That's how it works."  
"I'm so happy for them!" She finished twirling and landed neatly on the wooden planks of the floor, legs crossed. "When will you graduate?"  
"Master Ikki said next year, maybe," I said.  
"You are pretty close," Jinora said, petting something that I assume was a spirit on her lap. "All you'd need is to start going into the Spirit world for longer and being more there."  
"I'm working on it, though," I said, looking down to the letter I was writing again.  
"You're working on it," Jinora repeated. "Lesly, come with me. We need to water all the plants, and your sister needs time to write."  
"Thank you," I mouthed as the woman followed my sister out the door. She smiled in reply.  
I looked down to the letter, crossed off the words "I love you," and locked it in the chest with everything else I owned.


End file.
